hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akatsuki Ousawa
Akatsuki Ousawa (鳳沢暁月 Ōsawa Akatsuki) is the main male protagonist, often referred to as "The True Hero". Overview Akatsuki came back to the real world after defeating the demon king (魔王 Maō) and becoming a hero in the alternate world of Alayzard (アレイザード Areizādo). He was entrusted by the Demon King with his daughter, Myuu whom Akatsuki brought back with him. Akatsuki began to attend Babel school along with Myuu (posing her as his late sister). He is usually very laid back, to the point of being ouright lazy. However, he is very confident of his power and strength, confidence which is justified with him being hailed as a "True Hero". Though generally kind, Akatsuki will respond to any agression toward him with even greater aggression, such as when he almost crushed Onizuka's head for trying to pick a fight with him. Ousawa is, by nature, cocky and perverted. Upon bringing an unconcious and naked Myuu back to his apartment, the first thing he considers doing is fondeling her breasts. Akatsuki also tends to humiliate any female that obstructs or attacks him by somehow removing their panties from under her cloths and either keeping or throwing them away. Akatsuki will also be kind to those less fortnate than himself (such as bullying Onizuka out of the lunch line and giving his place to Tanaka, who had himself been bullied out of the line by Onizuka), although he tends to do so in perverted ways. Akatsuki's overconfidence of his power has proven to be a problem, since he looks down on those who challenge him. He appears to have a strong sense of pride, as when the Student Council President was able to create a pillar of ice that Akatsuki could not crack with his power, Ousawa isntantly developed a dislike for the president, challenging him at every chance. For some reason he appears to harbor a dislike for his father. Appearance Akatsuki is a tall young man, with messy purple hair and blue eyes. He wears either the standard Babel uniform or gym clothes. In Alayzard, he wore more armor-like clothes. Powers and Abilities Renkankei-kikou 練環勁気功, lit. Qigong Fearless Wrought Ring – Akatsuki, is capable of using the ultimate martial art, Renkankei-kikou. It controls the Chi Flow of his and other people's bodies as well as the area around him. With this, he is able to give himself inhuman strength and apply pressure to, and control people's internal organs or functions such as bladders (for example, which he does to Izumi and Miu in order to make them wet themselves). Renkankei-kikou is able to withstand attacks and create non-magic, magic-like attacks as seen during Akatsuki's fight with Phil Barnett, where he uses it to stop a sword from piercing his throat and to create an energy orb as big as his own body. The full nature of this power has not been revealed. He was taught how to tap into this power while in Alayzard. Akatsuki is also a skilled street fighter, and applies a beat-down strategy in combat. He also seems to be smart as he passed a test with every correct answer and still had enough time to sleep during the exam. He also has the ability to get bras and panties, without being spotted. He must have developed this ability when he was "Guard of the courtesan guild", and helps the girls with their size. Weapons & Equipment Laevateinn –Akatsuki could not initially generate a weapon with an AD, but upon gathering the AD bands of multiple students, he is able to form a huge, unusual sword with tremendous power. This demonic sword has writings engraved upon it. Since discovering it, he uses it constantly in all his battles. It was a big help against dragon form of Phil Barnett. Sleipnir – A supersonic motorcycle, made of "Orichalcum," with a maximum power of 16,770,000 horsepower, which can break the sound barrier. It has a kind of protection against those unworthy of riding it, which releases an electrical discharge. At first, Akatsuki was shocked by it, but when the mechanic stated the only one that was worthy was his father, he took it as a challenge and succeeded. It is used in the fight against the dragon form of Phil Barnett. Gallery Akatsuki cloaked.png|Cloaked Akatsuki running away from maids Akatsuki closeup.png|Close-up view Akatsuki icepillar.png|Breaking an ice pillar bare-handed Akatsuki AD.png|Akatsuki's AD Akatsuki weapon.png|Laevateinn generated via AD Akatsuki 1.png|Ditto, impact caused Akatsuki ADuni.png|Battle outfit generated via AD Akatsukiousawa.png Media 7_s-9SyJTp0 References and Notes Category:Main Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Class B